Bleeding out
by Ineedninjago
Summary: Why even bother to live, when everyone you love has died all you want to do is be with them. no flames please! first story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey pt 1 of my 1****st**** fanfiction AHHH I'm excited**

I breathed deeply into the black cave they started dropping me slowly. I closed my eyes as I smelled the scent of gun powder and feces from below. This place was a ticking time bomb, and I was in the center.

I hit the bottom I sat there why even bother trying to live, why even bother everybody I love has died. I was the only one left; I saw them pass before my eyes. I looked over at the side of the cave as I burst up in flames.

I had a coughing fit as my lungs filled with smoke. There was something in this cave garmadon doesn't want us to know about. I will join my brothers, my sister, and my girlfriend.

A stalagmite fell to the ground falling into pieces, I jumped back in surprise. I tried to untie the rope covering my arms and waist. I cried this was it this is how I'm going to die.

The cave started to collapse around me I closed my eyes tight as bright yellow and orange flames swarmed around me. I saw a flash of purple before it all went back

**Hey how was it? NOT FINISHED lol! PLZ REVIEW I LUV REVIEWS! Who was the purple? Zane had a girlfriend? What happened to his family? What was in the cave? Who took my sandwhich!?**


	2. Chapter 2

_7 days earlier_

I walked up to the training course; it was covering in blood and sweat. I grabbed my shrunken and threw them at a tan dummy; I walked over and took it out of the stomach area. It has been a week since I met my new brothers.

I don't really know what to think of them, they are all nice to me even though I am different. I was the only cyborg in the group; I was going to be different somehow. I have learned to live with it though, I have learned from it.

I twirled the two weapons in my hand and threw them at a little target, bull's-eye. It has been hard for me to live with it though, thinking that I don't have a heart a soul a mind. It can mess a man up. It took 3 days for me to except it.

My red brother, Kai, walked out and onto the course he was the wielder of the sword of fire. He had a bad temper to, but his sister seems to keep him under control. They both came from a weaponry shop.

"Good morning Kai!" I yelled from the other side of the training course

"Good morning Zane" he replied yelling. I saw at the front of the door a grumpy walking Cole. Cole was the wielder of the scythe of earth.

"Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Cole yelled he was the leader of the group. He came from a dance studio, with his dad.

"Cole I thought you said you would take care of it" said Jay. Jay was the wielder of the numb chucks of lightning. He came from a trash heap with his two parents, he seemed pretty happy though.

"We'll be quieter" I replied. They both smiled and walked out of the room. And there was me the holder of the two shrunken of ice. I came from the streets; I never really had a home. I never knew my family, and that made me stronger.

Since everybody was waking up I was going to make some breakfast. I grabbed my two shrunken from the target and walked over to the kitchen. It was a simple rectangular room with a stove a refrigerator, and couple of drawers.

I reached in and grabbed a pan; a bunch of blonde strands fell into my face. I hadn't done anything this morning but train. I pulled them out of my face and grabbed ingredients from the refrigerator.

I made eggs bacon and toast a pretty standard breakfast. I made 6 plates and walked out of the kitchen, I saw a table of people that were not there before. I set the plates down and everyone dove in.

I walked back into the kitchen closing the door behind me. I started to wash the dishes, I saw Kai open the door. He has been the most kind to me since I learned I was a robot.

"Hey Zane are you going to eat?" he asked sticking his head through the door.

"No I'm not hungry" I replied with a smile on my face. He shrugged and walked out, I heard my family screaming then I was shot back to reality. I sat on the ground and closed my eyes.

I saw my family running on the ship towards something. Lloyd was screaming the loudest I saw him between Kai and Cole's head. He was squirming and yelling let me go, I saw him it was garmadon.

I could not describe the location, I saw Kai getting shoved over a ledge and everyone diving for him. I saw me running for them I was farther away. I reached over and

"Zane! Zane! Are you ok" I slowly opened my eyes to see Kai and everyone else standing over me.

"Yeah I'm fine it was a vision"


	3. Chapter 3

_6 days_

I woke up at 6:01; I always seem to be the first one awake. I grabbed my swim trunks, I always felt safe around water. It made me feel refreshed.

I changed into my white trunks and grabbed a towel from the closet. I walked out the large doors and through the forest. I walked for about 20 minutes until I reached a river.

I have been to this river before, in a vision. I turned out happy, so this must be good. I grabbed a big rock (it helped me get to the bottom faster) and threw it and myself into the clear water.

I probably should have stepped into the river first because it had a huge current. It dragged me across the bottom scraping me against the sharp rocks. I grabbed onto a plant, I just pulled it out.

I got dragged for about 20 more minutes until I realized that I was headed straight for a waterfall. I broke the surface and tried to swim the other way. It was no use, I closed my eyes.

I got thrown off the edge I hit the rocks on the side before it all went black.

I woke up with a huge headache, I reached for my head. My hand was cold and bloody, I could barely keep myself awake when I heard a voice.

"Oh good your awake, I thought you were dead" I sat up and saw a girl. She had blond hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a loose fitting pink dress. She grabbed a towel from a fire place and brought it over to me.

I put the hot towel on my head. "Where am I?" I asked my voice was dry and scratchy.

"In the woods, I saw you fall from that waterfall… if I didn't find you you'd probably be dead" she said opening my stomach.

She reached in and pulled out some algae. She looked down at me "how are you feeling?"

"Lightheaded" I replied, she smiled and grabbed a wrench I could feel her tightening a bolt.

"Who are you?" I asked, she looked at me again with confusion

"OH right I'm Anastasia"

"That's a pretty name I'm-"

"Zane I know" she said cutting me off. She closed my hatch and walked into the other room silently. I slowly sat up; I had bruises and cuts all over my body. I felt my head she had wrapped it with bandages.

I didn't know if I should trust her or not, even the closest people can be the ones plotting against you. But she did have many chances to kill me. She could have left me there, or turned off my vision and attacked me blindly.

She came back in the room with some more bandages; she wrapped them around the more serious ones.

"Thank you" I said breaking the tension

"No problem anything to help a ninja" she said taping two pieces together.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she stopped and looked at me with kind green eyes.

"You can take me on a date" she said looking at me smiling. She knew I was a robot right? Of course she just opened my control pad! I looked up at her.

"But I'm a robot" I said looking at her. Almost instantly she told me

"Should it matter?" she asked

"I guess not" I said she squealed with joy.

"When!?" she asked quickly

"How about tonight" I said she nodded quickly

"Let's go then!" she said

"Wait! I have to see my brothers" she looked back at me disappointed.

"I'll meet you there then" she grabbed a paper and wrote down the address.

"I'll meet you there at 5 o clock" she said

"Sounds good" I said walking out of the cabin. It was a little sudden thinking I'm going on a date right after I almost died.

I walked to the ship I had to stop a couple of times because of the pain. I climbed on and walked through the house. I check the time on the stove 1:05, I walked down the hallway passing Jay.

He was carrying some swords; he looked at me with terror.

"OH MY GOD ZANE WHAT HAPPENED?!" he dropped the weapons and ran towards me. He felt my bloody head bandages and ran his hand down my bruised and cut arm.

"It's ok I-" Cole and Kai walked into the hall quickly

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Cole yelled

"Zane got hurt" Jay said removing my bandages

"WHAT" they ran over and started to 'examine' my body (I know it sounds wrong)

"Guys I'm fine" I said pushing them away.

"I have a date anyway, and I have to get ready" I said walking into our room

"Wait Zane has a date?!" Jay said sarcastically.

"Yeah she saved me, and in return I am going on a date with her at-" I looked at the paper she wrote on.

"The shoo flay doyen"

"Sounds fancy" Jay said jokingly.

"Are you ok to go out" Kai said rubbing a huge cut on my back.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said swatting his hand away, I grabbed a tucks and went into the bathroom. 4:10 I fixed my hair and wiped off my tucks.

I walked off of the ship, I wore a white tucks with black shoes.

"I'm going" I screamed. I walked for about a half a mile until I saw the restaurant. 4:53, I looked at the entrance there was a line of people to get in.

Then I saw her, she wore a poofy black dress with a white bottom, she wore long black boots. She looked beautiful.

I walked up to her grudgingly; she was looking over the crowd of people for me. I tapped on her shoulder; she looked behind her and saw me.

"Zane! I didn't think you were going to show up!" she said hugging me.

"y-you look beautiful" she blushed I plucked a red flower from the bush next to me. I put it in her hair; she looked over at the entrance.

"We're never going to get in" she frowned

"You didn't know the ninja that saved ninjago from the snakes" she smiled as we walked through the door

**Hey sorry it took me a while again, how you like it good bad please good reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

We walked out of the restaurant; this was one of my best dates ever. I held her hand as we walked to the ship I wasn't going to let her walk home in the dark.

"Can we stop" she asked holding onto my arm

"Are you getting tired?" she nodded. I picked her up, and carried her. About half way she fell asleep, I liked her a lot she was kind, outgoing, sweet, beautiful. I saw the ship ahead, I woke her up. Her amber eyes glowed in the night light.

"Were here" she looked up at the ship.

"_Gasp _it's amazing" she stood up and walked over to the parked ship.

"You want to go in?"

"YEAH" she ran up the ramp and onto the deck. I grabbed her hand and showed her inside

"Where's your room?"

"Down the hallway to the right" she ran down the hallway and busted into my room. I walked into my room and saw her rummaging through the closet.

"You look like a raccoon" she looked over at me

"You tired" she nodded her head. I waved my hand as she followed me to the game room.

"Kai you cheated!" Jay yelled through the door

"Is that the other ninja!" she asked. I nodded; she squealed with joy and opened the door. They all shot their heads at us.

"Is this your date?" Jay asked pausing the game.

"I'm Anastasia" she said

"I'm-" Kai began

"Kai. That's Jay and I'm assuming that's Cole" she said they all stared at her.

"Do we know you?" Jay asked she laughed.

"We'll get out for you two" Cole said standing up, they all followed him out of the room.

"Want to watch a movie?" she nodded as I put on a chick flick. I grabbed a blanket and a pillow as I joined her on the couch.

About halfway into the movie she crawled over and lay beside me. I cuddled with her; I think that's what girls like.

I turned on sleep mode and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

_5 days_

I woke up with Anastasia next to me, her eyes slowly opened as I moved back. Her amber eyes looked up at my blue ones; she closed her eyes again and leaned forward towards me. I did the same but towards her.

Was I really going to do this, I just met her yesterday. But I felt a connection to her, I may not have a heart but I can feel. Our lips touched, I felt like we were floating her soft baby lips pressed harder against mine.

I could taste her cherry flavored lip gloss in my mouth, I kind of liked it. We slowly moved apart and looked at each other again. She smiled and leaned in for another one, making sure it wasn't an accident.

I let her do it again it had the same spark as last time. We didn't talk when I was done; we just simply stared into each other's eyes. I wondered if she had the same sparks as me I was too afraid to ask.

I stood up off the couch, I guess it was the wrong reaction because her eyes turned sad and her smile was now a frown.

"Did I do something wrong" she said on the verge of tears

"No of course not!" I said grabbing her hands.

"Did I?" I asked

"No... Did you…like it?" she asked

"Yeah… did you" she nodded slowly and smiled looking up at me.

"You hungry?" she nodded again. I helped her up and opened the door for her (perfect gentleman!)

I showed her the kitchen she took a spot at the table. Nya and Jay walked in (Nya hasn't met her yet)

She stopped "who's this?" Anastasia looked back quickly

"I'm Zane's GIRLFREIND" (she didn't say it loud) that word hit me like a load of bricks, girlfriend. It was official, she was mine and I liked that.

"Girlfriend?!" she looked like she was going to burst out laughing. "But seriously who are you?" Nya said.

Anastasia looked pissed off now "what's wrong with Zane?" she almost started yelling, she stood up out of her seat facing Nya.

"Do you want all the reasons?" Nya said sarcastically (ok ineedninjago here with a note: I know Nya loves her brothers OK so don't review saying Nya loves Zane! in the story she is just mad and stressed mood swings! (lol) and she isn't having a good day OK so back to the story AND in the story she loves Zane ok (cat fight :3)

What Nya was saying that! Good thing Jay was thinking the same thing as me.

"NYA ZANE'S YOUR BROTHER!"

"BUT HE'S A ROBOT!" she screamed back at Jay. Robot. I hated that word, it was my title. Cole leader. Kai strong. Jay funny. Zane robot. God dammed it I haven't heard that word in a while; I honestly thought they had forgotten.

For the last month it had been ninja. Now it's back to nindroid.

"IT SHOULDN'T MATTER IF HE ISNT HUMAN!HE'S HUMAN ENOUGH" Anastasia screamed at Nya. Human, that word haunted me to. I hate labels. I slid down the wall and covered my face.

"WATEVER" Nya screamed I heard the door open and slam shut. Anastasia looked at the door, she screamed. Jay walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her.

She whispered "should it matter?"

"No" Jay replied


	5. Chapter 5

**2 days down 4 days to go. I had to go back so much to explain their relationship, hope you like! P.s every bolded thing on here is me talking!**

_4 days_

I walked Anastasia home, she needed something else to wear besides her dress and I don't think she was going to ask Nya.

She opened her cabin door; she went in and through another room. It had a bed and a nightstand not much. She closed the door on me and changed; when she came out she was wearing short jean shorts and a pink t-shirt.

"You look cute" she blushed and kissed me.

"Hey, why do you like the ninja so much?" I asked

"I always found them so cool, and they saved me once"

"I think I would have remembered you" we laughed

"Remember the burning building?"

"Maybe"

"The burning orphanage"

"Oh yeah, so many kids" I said with a chill up my spine I'm not so good with fire.

"Were you-" I stopped seeing she was staring at the ground.

"I ran away from the orphanage… they were going to have to move us to a new city" I hugged her again

"I'm glad you did, I would never have met you" I kissed her again, but longer. More romantic like (if you know what I'm talking about).

**(Hey ineedninjago again with another note: I am no good at sex scenes because I am too young but let me just say that love leads to a sex scene)**

We laid there on the floor she was laying on me; I stroked her long blonde hair. I stood up and helped her up, we both got dressed silently. I'm not sure if it she meant for it to happen but it happened.

We met out in the living room; I smiled at her she smiled back.

"What do you want to do?" I asked

"You want to see a movie?"

"Sure I'm going to need to stop by the ship for some money though" she nodded

We didn't talk about the 'thing' we just did, it was kind of awkward.

"What do you want to see?" she asked breaking the quiet tension.

"Sinister?" I felt like a scary movie where at a scary scene she would cuddle up with me.

"Yeah I've been wanting to see that" I wrapped my arm around her as we walked together. We got to the ship around 3 o'clock.

"I'll be right back" I told her, she sat on the edge looking at the ground. I walked into my room and rummaged through my dresser.

Cole and Kai came in "hey Zane what took you so long" I looked over at them.

"I think I know" Cole said, I was confused how could he have thought… or known, no, he doesn't know. At least I don't think so.

"What?" I said Cole handed me a mini mirror, I looked and I had her red lipstick on my lips and down the left side of my face in a straight line.

Cole started to laugh; I wiped off the red with my sleeve "do robots even have those parts?" Kai asked.

I punched him in the arm, and grabbed my white wallet "where you two going?" Cole asked.

"The movies were going to see sinister"

"Man, I've wanted to see that movie for a while" Cole said

"Come with us then"

"That wouldn't upset your girl?" Kai asked

"Nah she loves the ninja"

"We should all go then" Jay said walking in

"I don't know she's pretty pissed off at Nya" I said grabbing another 50$.

"I'll keep her under control" Jay said

"Fine" we all walked out of the room and went to the deck.

"Ready!" I said grabbing her hand

"I thought it was just going to be you and me" she whispered in my ear

"But you love the ninja" I whispered back

"Yeah the NINJA" she whispered looked over at Nya with evil on her face.

"C'mon it's just for tonight" she pouted. I picked her up unexpectedly, she screamed as I struggled to keep her up.

_At the movies_

We sat in the middle row I sat by Anastasia, Jay and Nya sat together and Cole sat between them with Kai on the end.

The movie began with a family getting hung by a tree. I looked over and saw Jay trying to figure out the pulley system hanging the family (**lol that's what I tried to do**).

They guy then he was looking on his computer when a bluish face peered at him. Anastasia didn't notice it at first, so I tapped on her shoulder and pointed at the screen. She looked at it and jumped back screaming.

"WHAT THE SHIT!?" I laughed at her sudden screaming.

"You asshole" she said quietly at me, I kissed her on the lips. She snuggled up with me.

At the end (***spoiler alert***) she dug her facer into my white suit, I moved back when the daughter was killing her father with an axe. She looked back just as the creepy lady was holding the kid in her arms

I saw Kai peeking through his fingers, Jay and Nya were hiding in each other, and Cole was at the edge of his seat smiling at the blood.

At the end it was a black screen and the lights turned on.

"It's over" I said shaking her, she looked up slowly.

"That almost made me piss myself"

"It is rated R for terror" we all got up usually we would take the leftover popcorn home if Jay hasn't eaten it all. But it was all over the ground.

We walked out while Cole was explaining the end to Nya.

"She walked up to him and started to stab him with an axe" Nya quince at the thought of getting stabbed to death.

We walked in the night it was 10:22 "what do we want to do" Anastasia asked. We all shrugged, "you want to go to dinner. I know this great place".

We all nodded (except for Nya) "alright let's go"

We walked to a restaurant called the 'karaoke shack' "Karaoke?" Cole asked

"Yeah I like to laugh at the people" she said opening the door and walking in. there was a huge stage with tables below it. A person leaded us to a table next to the stage.

"Is anyone here going to sing?" the waiter asked

Anastasia quickly said "put us down for four songs" the waiter wrote it down and left.

"What did you do that for?!" Cole yelled

"Calm down, I want Zane and me to do a duet"

"That still leaves 3 songs" we sat there for a while in silence thinking

"The four of us can do one" Jay suggested, we all nodded agreeing.

"Nya and Anastasia can do one" I said quickly wanting them to bond more. Before they could say anything we all agreed.

"That leaves 1 song"

**Hey sorry this is a boring chapter; this chapter is about them bonding more ****_cough sex scene cough_****. I need songs for all of them. The four ninja, Nya and Anastasia, Zane and Anastasia, and ideas for what they are going to do for that last song. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I don't have a life and since nobody reviewed songs I decided to use my songs so here we go.**

The announcer walked up to the stage and started to talk

"Hello how's everyone doing, we are going to start the songs now we have a good treat for you guys tonight. The ninja are going to sing, so stick around" the house full of people started to scream and cheer once the ninja were mentioned.

"Great" Cole said crossing his arms "were going to look like idiots".

"Not if we sing something awesome!" Jay said pumping his fist

"What are we going to sing?" Kai asked. Everybody shrugged at the question.

"Welcome up Courtney" a brunet walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone. She sung 'baby by Justin Beiber' horribly, but that was the fun part.

A guy walked up to our table "you guys are next"

"C'mon Zane!" Anastasia yelled as she dragged me behind the stage.

"What song" a muscular guy asked. I looked over at her "stay Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko" the guy nodded and walked out of the room.

"Can you play the piano?"

"Yeah! But I've never heard of the song before" she hands me a music sheet with the Lyrics on it and the piano tunes.

I heard the guy announce that the first ninja was up. I sat at the piano with Anastasia sitting on top of it in a sexy pose. She handed me a microphone as the certain rose. A spotlight hit me face as I started to play the tune.

**Anastasia- **all along there was a fever

A cold sweat hot headed believer

A threw my hands in the air

I said show me something

He said if you dare come a little closer

Round and around and around we go

Ohhh now tell me now

Tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

And it takes me all the way

I want you to stay

**Zane- **it's not much of a life your living

It's not just something you take it's given

Round and around and around we go

Ohhh now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really know how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

And it takes me all the way

I want you to stay

**Both- **Ohhh the reason I hold on

Ohhh cause I need this hole gone

Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving

Cause when you never see the lights

It's hard to know which one of us is caving

**Anastasia- **not really sure how I feel about it

Something in the way you move

**Both- **makes me feel like I can't live without you

And it takes me all the way

I want you to stay

I want you to stay ohhhh

I saw a few people videotaping on their phones. When the song ended I picked her up off the piano, she went upside down and waved as the curtain fell.

She screamed and jumped on me "we were awesome!" I smiled and kissed her.

"Better get pumped up again you and Nya are up next"

"Oh yeah" she punched my arm "how could you! I don't like her!"

"C'mon you 2 can bond" she looked at me evilly. I saw Nya climb up the stairs and over to us "you were great Zane!" I smiled at her "you ready?"

"Ready As I'll ever be" the muscular came over again "you guys will be on after Joseph, what will you be singing?"

"All around me flyleaf" Anastasia quickly said

"What! No love story by Taylor swift" the guy left silently

"Taylor swift is country I hate country!"

"It's better than flyleaf!"

"If Taylor swift is so popular than why does every guy she gets together with break up with her"

"Whatever we'll have to see which one he picked"

"Welcome back Anastasia and her friend Nya!" we walked out Nya grabbed a guitar, while I brought out an electrical guitar.

The background music started to play it was to all around me I fist pumped and started to sing.

**Anastasia- **My hands are searching for you my arms are outstretched towards you

I feel you on my fingertips, my tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being Burning, I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive I'm alive (just then the music changed and Nya started to play her guitar. I stopped as she started to sing)

**Nya-**We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns I see you make your way through the crowd

And say hello, little did I know

**Anastasia-** (I started to play my guitar again) I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me

And you whisper you love me

And I begin to fade into our secret place

The music makes me sway

The angels singing say we are alone with you I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive I'm alive

(Ok here's where it gets a little complicated **bolded is Taylor swift and Nya **unbolded is flyleaf and Anastasia)

**Combined- (**we played out instruments at the same time**) **I can feel you all around me

**That you were Romeo and you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go! And I said**

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone!**

Take my hand I give to you!

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

You said you would never leave me!

**It's a love story baby just say yes!**

I believe you, I believe!

**It's a love story baby just say yes!**

I can feel you all around me!

**It's a love story**

All around me

She dropped the microphone as the certain dropped.

"Next up the four ninja!" the announcer screamed all four of us walked up with no break in between.

"What are you going to sing?"

"Can't hold us by macklmore" we walked out on stage and the four of us grabbed a microphone

The music turned on, we got in a row. I hope I remember the lyrics

**Jay- **Ay, ay, ay

Good to see you, come on in, let's go

Yeah, let's go

Alright, alright

OK, uh, alright, OK

Alright, OK

**Zane-**Return of the Mack, get up!

What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.

Looking for a better way to get up out of bed

Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me

Get up! Thrift shop, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious

Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy

Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,

And we did it, our way.

Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it

And yet I'm on.

Let that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style. Money,

Stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,

But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town

Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,

Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four tracks bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat

Cat, crushing

**Cole- **Labels out here,

Now they can't tell me anything

We give that to the people,

Spread it across the country

Labels out here,

Now they can't tell me anything

We give it to the people,

Spread it across the country

**Kai- **Here we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night; we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

Here we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night; we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

**Zane- **Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.

I grew up, really wanted gold fronts

But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you

Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat

And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week

Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!

Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,

Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne.

That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like

Raise those hands, this is our party

We came here to live life like nobody was watching

I got my city right behind me

If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves

**Kai- **Here we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

Here, we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night; we'll fight 'til it's over

**Jay- **So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

and so we put our hands up

And so we put our hands up

let's go!

**All- **Na Na Na Na na Na na (aha)

Hey

And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)

Hey

And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)

(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)

And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na

**Cole- **Here we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

Can we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us.

**Jay and Kai- **Let the night come, before the fight's won

Some might run against the test

But those that triumph embrace the fight cause

Their fears then prove that courage exists

The curtain closed and the guy walked out "stick around for our final song"

"Zane I didn't know you could rap"

"I don't actually necessary rap it's just talking fast"

"Wow Zane you mad rap sound boring" Jay said

"So what are we going to do for this song?" we all stared at each other.

"I have an idea" I said

"What?" Kai asked

"It's a song that kind of represents me" I replied. Kai smiled "I guess you have it under control then"

I was ready for the final song

**Zane- **So this is what you meant

When you said that you were spent

And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit

Right to the top

Don't hold back

Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check

I don't ever wanna let you down

I don't ever wanna leave this town

'Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell

And I am left to sell

The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell

Right to the top

Don't look back

Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check

I don't ever wanna let you down

I don't ever wanna leave this town

'Cause after all

This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely

This house doesn't burn down slowly

To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Don't you understand

That I'm never changing who I am

**Hey it's me sorry this chapter was mostly songs.**

**Hey if anyone can identify the last song I will give you a virtual cookie**

**So review 3 more days. Dun dun dunnn**


	7. Chapter 7

_3 days_

I woke up crashed on the couch with my shirt off Anastasia was next to me. I could hear Jay's snoring through the wall, but other than that it was pure silence.

Maybe the perfect time to think things through on what's happened for the last few days I feel off a water fall, met an amazing girl, had a weird vision, first kiss, had sex, and sung in front of a stage 3 times. It's been a freaky few days.

I walked through the ship it seemed so abandoned, Anastasia followed behind me.

"Do you want to come with me to feed my dragon?" I needed to make sure he was fed where we were keeping them.

"Yeah!"

"We can take my motorcycle" I wrote a note and left it on the ninja's door. I grabbed my shrunken and turned them into a frozen motorcycle. We hopped on "are you holding on?"

She nodded as I gunned it and flew off of the ship. She gripped me harder, but she trusted me.

_At the stables_

We walked to the top of the mountain, she ran up. She walked to all four of the stable pens.

"Which ones yours?" I pointed to the blue one, didn't it seem kind of obvious. She walked into the pen and started to pet him.

"What's his name?"

"She, shard"

"She's beautiful"

"Thank you"

"Can we take a ride?"

"Sure why not?" she screech as I grabbed the little saddle. I strapped her in and got on.

"Are you ready?" she nodded as shard flew off the mountain, she screamed.

"Calm down, and hold on we'll give you the tour of ninjago" we did this all day, she drove a couple times. Her blonde hair flew into my face as she flew across the Ninjago Sea. I loved her, but I was afraid.

We actually spent the night in the pens staring at the stars, lying on shard. This is what made life easy when there are no snakes attacking and we don't have to worry. When we can do whatever we want and not be so tense.

Anastasia helped me achieve relaxation; I needed her in my life. I felt a burning sensation in my core (heart) it was a new feeling a good feeling.

_2 days_

We woke up with hay in our hair "Zane, I have too thank you the past days have been the best days of my life"

"It doesn't have to end"

"What do you mean?"

"Move in with me in the ship"

"Where would I stay?"

"Probably Nya's room"

"You know hate her"

"Hate is a strong word"

"Ok, I dislike her. A LOT"

"But we could be together always"

"We are together" she hit her chest.

"I got you something"

"Zane, we agreed no presents"

"This skips a rule" I grabbed one of my necklaces from neck, an EXPENSIVE necklace.

"It's beautiful" it was a silver heart with an engraving, saying

_Anastasia_

_I will always love you _

_We will never be apart_

_I will always be in your heart_

On the back it had Z+A in a fancy way. I had the same thing but it said Zane.

"I love it"

"I thought you would"

"Ok, we'll talk to sensei and see what he thinks"

_At the ship_

We walked into sensei's room; he was staring out his window

"Sensei wu"

"Yes Zane"

"I have been serious with Anastasia and think she should move into the ship with us"

"Are you sure Zane?"

"Yes"

"Then I will not argue, but she will have to share a room with Nya."

"Deal"

"You start to walk to your house, I will talk to Nya" she nodded and headed out the door. I walked down the hall and into Nya's room.

She was on her bed painting her nails. She looked up from her feet

"Hello Zane" she said with the cutest smile

"Hello Nya… I have to talk to you about something"

"Yeah anything"

"You know me and Anna (nickname!) Have been getting close"

"Yeah, and you want me to get closer to her"

"YES EXACLY so she is going to move in with you"

"WHAT!?"

"She will be with me most of the time"

"…"

"I will keep her under control"

"…"

"She's my first girlfriend"

"Fine but you owe me big" I hugged her, "thank you"

"Are we going to fly the ship her house?"

"Sure" she got off her bed and headed to the 'control room'.

I lifted up the anchor as the ship started to move, I saw Anna (there it is again!) grabbing the chain as I lifted it up.

I helped her on the ship, "I hate you!"

"Where are we going?" Kai asked

"I'm moving in!" she screamed hugging me.

"Seriously" Jay said

"How do you know she's not plotting to kill us" Kai whispered

"Because I would probably have done it by now" she said. Before anyone could say anything she pointed "there's my house"

We parked the ship and everybody piled out to grab her stuff. Once we cleared her house, I wrapped my arm around her as we stared at the empty small cabin.

"Zane"

"Yeah Anna"

"When have you ever called me Anna?"

"Never mind that, what did you want to ask me?"

"I want to burn the house"

"Why!?" she laughed at the question

"Please" I smiled at her and walked onto the ship. I grabbed a box of matches, and walked next to her.

I handed her a match, "is everyone out?" I nodded as she stroke the match against the box. The flame danced in her hand, she sighed and threw it at the house.

I heard the windows break as the fire got bigger until it engulfed the house. We stood there and watching it until the fire went down. The burnt house was black and destroyed. We got on the bounty she started to settle in

Everything was in peace

**How do you like the nickname? So, 1 more day I might not update since I have exams 2morrow! I hope you liked it.**

**I know I have to slow down but I am so excited for the next chapter! 1 more day!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Today (sorry I skipped 1 day)_

I walked into the 'girl's room', but I'm technically not supposed to that.

"Zane we told you to knock" Nya said, she was reading a book. The room looked good there were two sides, Nya and Anna's side.

Nya's side was pink, and Anna's side was black and purple. She was listening to music; I don't think she knew I came in.

I threw a pillow at her head; she jumped up and saw me. "Hey when did you get here?"

I laughed "I got something for you" I waved my hand out the door. She took out her headphones and followed me out into my room.

I handed her a thin wide box "what's this?"

"A box"

"What's inside" I just shrugged as she opened the box.

"An outfit?" she took it out "that's cute it's a ninja suit"

"I made it" she put it on, "you are officially a ninja"

"Do I get a golden weapon?"

"No" but we can get a cool weapon for you, she fist pumped and ran into the weapons room.

She spent about an hour until she picked out 2 daggers. "I am a ninja!" I laughed

"I'm taking a shower"

_In the shower_

I washed out my hair when I heard the door open "Jay hold it" I screamed. I heard footsteps when the shower curtain flew open and a naked Anna walked in.

(**Hey sorry there is another sex scene but it leads up to a big part**)

We laid there, the water hit out bare bodies. She kissed me again

"Great now I have to take another shower" she laughed as we tumbled out of the shower. She wrapped a small towel around her and walked out the door.

I got dressed it was 7:30; we were in there for 3 hours. That impressed me, but I'm not so sure about her.

"Zane I need to talk to you" Anna said from across the hall. I walked up to her; she grabbed my hand and walked me into the 'boy's room'.

"What's the matter?" I grabbed her hands and stared at her, she looked at the ground

"Zane I-" the alarm went off, we both charged for the door. We stumbled over each other, we ran down the hallway to the 'control room'.

"Snake sighting at the volcano!" Nya screamed, "We'll have to take the ship"

I looked around someone was missing. "Where's Lloyd" Kai asked. When we got closer I saw Pythor and Garmadon.

Pythor had Lloyd in his hands garmadon and him were arguing, we saw Pythor inch towards the red and yellow lava.

We jumped off in the middle between them, "go away ninja! This is between me and garmadon!"

"You have Lloyd it's our business to" Kai said getting into an attack position.

We all stood there ready to attack, but we did nothing it was completely silent. On the side of my eye I saw Pythor reach for a weapon letting one hand go of Lloyd. I took the opening and threw a shuriken at him.

He screamed as the tip scraped him on the side, he let go of Lloyd. Lloyd ran over to us (kid Lloyd) Pythor grabbed the sword.

I looked up and saw a snake helicopter above us; about 20 snakes fell down and started to charge towards us.

All 7 of us (Anna, me, Kai, jay, Nya, sensei wu, and Cole) ran towards the snakes. We started fighting, about 10 minutes later we heard Lloyd scream. We looked over to see garmadon walking off with Lloyd.

"Dad! Stop! No!" Lloyd wiggled in his arms, we ran towards garmadon. He threw a purple ball at my head, I fell to the ground.

Anna ran over to me "are you ok?" I nodded. She ran back over hitting a snake in the head. My vision was blurry. I saw Kai at the edge knocking a snake into the lava, behind him I saw an invisible Pythor. The only way I could see him was with my invisible vision jay installed for me.

I called for Kai's name, but it was too late. With one swift push Kai fell off the edge.

Jay sprinted towards him and jumped over the edge, Cole for jay, Nya for Cole, Anna for Nya, Lloyd for Anna, and sensei wu for Lloyd.

I ran across the ground, I could see sensei's feet before they slipped. I slid across the ground when I could no longer see them.

I laid there on the ground facing the lava, they were gone. I felt a cold hand lift me up "what did you do to my son!?"

I couldn't say anything, everyone was gone. Tears flooded down my eyes, tears filled garmadon to

"No, I was supposed to protect him… I failed you Misako" he looked down at me; I had my hands cupped in my face.

"You did this" he whispered. He picked me up by my shirt, "you killed him" I didn't say anything. I didn't care what he did now, they were gone and now there was no one again.

I was alone for to many years, I just found my family and now they're gone. Not another family. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box.

I put it back when I saw garmadon yell "take him to the cells". Two snakes nodded and dragged me to the helicopter, they tied my hands up.

It was over

**How do you like it? REVIEW!**

**Here's what happened I have 7 stories on Microsoft I am trying to work on and it's been difficult **

**So sorry it took so long R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	9. Chapter 9

They tied a thick rope around my waist and arms, I stood there silently. We were next to a large hole in the top of a cave, Garmadon had been crying. I could tell because he looked exactly like me, hair was everywhere and eyes were red and swollen. He looked at me with disgust as he picked me up by the collar again.

He didn't say anything, he put me back down "take care of the rest" he then left. Climbing down the side of the cave. One snake came over and grabbed my arm, he walked me over to the edge.

"Goodbye ninja" he pushed me over, I felt down the long dark tunnel until I stopped cold. It made me slip under my ropes to make them come up to my neck.

I breathed deeply into the black cave they started dropping me slowly in. I closed my eyes as I smelled the scent of gun powder and feces from below. This place was a ticking time bomb, and I was in the center.

I hit the bottom I sat there why even bother trying to live? Everybody I love has died. I was the only one left; I saw them pass before my eyes. I looked over at the side of the cave as I burst up in flames.

I had a coughing fit as my lungs filled with smoke. I will join my brothers, my sister, and my girlfriend. A stalagmite fell to the ground falling into pieces, I jumped back in surprise. I tried to untie the rope covering my arms waist and neck. I cried this was it this is how I'm going to die.

The cave started to collapse around me I closed my eyes tight as bright yellow and orange flames swarmed around me. I saw a flash of purple before it all went black.

_? Hours_ later

I woke up in my bed, was it a nightmare was everyone ok?! I stood up slowly my side hurt, I took off my shirt to reveal bandages around my waist. They have been bleed through with a black outline around it, I had been burnt. I slowly started to make my way to the hallway, I opened the door that led to the deck. I looked out and saw a purple figure.

No matter how much pain I was in I ran over to her, I hugged her. She turned back and saw me she threw her arms around me to.

"I thought you were dead" I said. I was crying

"How did you escape the volcano?" I asked

"Sensei wu grabbed a ledge before Kai could fall" now that I remember my vision was cut short from the memory by gammadion.

"I love you Zane"

"I love you to… I have a question" she looked at me weirdly

"Anything!" I got down on one knee

"I know we only met a little while ago, but… I know a nindroid isn't the best for a boyfriend but… I feel complete with you… I know were only 17 but…. Will you marry me?"

**That was the end of this story**. **Don't say he wouldn't do that either I see it with jay and nya all the time**


End file.
